


Repair

by TheSpottedCreature



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Connor plays football, F/M, Haytham as a professor, I'm new to the fandom please don't kill me, Parent Haytham Kenway, Warnings might be added as I go, Younger Haytham Kenway, reader is a nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpottedCreature/pseuds/TheSpottedCreature
Summary: The University Haytham works at gets a new nurse. At first he doesn't pay any mind to it, but then he meets her.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Repair

Haytham sighed as he made his way towards the nurses office again. Connor had gotten into yet another fight, and as he was his father, he was supposed to ‘pick him up’ from the nurse. He had a concussion, quite a serious one and he couldn’t get home on his own. Luckily, neither of them had any more lectures for the day, but Haytham would have liked to get the pile of his papers graded by the end of the day rather than going to herd his son into a car. It was the first time this week, but then again it was only Tuesday, so Connor had plenty of time to get in trouble. 

He reached the white wooden door and knocked on it sharply before entering. He was met with a groan that came from the back of the room, and he raised a brow slightly. It was more serious than he thought, Connor wasn’t the kind to complain about small things.  
“Connor?” He called, but it wasn’t his son who answered, but rather a gentle female voice. Haytham faintly remembered that the old nurse had retired and the University had a new one.  
“Back here.” He rounded the corner, wiping his shoes onto the carpet that was placed in front of the door. His eyes landed first on his son’s form on the bed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His knuckles had a reddish tint to them, and there was a smiley face plaster on his cheek. A smirk rose to his face. And then he saw her.

Wearing a modestly long pencil skirt with a crisp light blue blouse and denim flats, she looked like a goddess. Her hair was done up, but few tufts had escaped, now falling onto her face. Her brow was furrowed as she placed something on Connor’s forehead, and the young man gave a small whimper as the coolness eased the headache he had. 

“Hello. You must be Connor’s father. I’m Y/N, the new nurse.” Your tone was quiet and soft as offered him your hand, and he grabbed it, shaking it gently.  
“Y-Yes, Haytham Kenway, professor Haytham Kenway.” He introduced himself, lowering his tone to match yours as he still tried to peel his eyes off you. He couldn’t remember that he had felt like this after the death of Connor’s mother all those years ago.  
“Loud voices hurt his head even more, so we’ll have to keep our voices down. He took a quite a hit to the head, but there won’t be any long time effects. He just needs to rest and sleep it off.” You explained, earning you a nod. 

“I’ll take him home and keep an eye on him.” You nodded and went to Connor, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“Connor, your father is here to take you home, okay? Drink a lot of water and rest.” He gave you a nod, and with your help, hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“You’ll probably have to lean on your dad a little bit, your balance might be a little off as your sight will probably be out of focus.” Haytham took your hint, and stepped next to his son, hoisting his arm over his shoulder.  
“Let’s go.” Connor crumbled but rose to his feet, gripping onto his father for support, and Haytham’s muscles strained as he held his son up. The older man sure liked his exercise, yes, but his son was built like an ox, to put it lightly. The countless hours at the gym and at the football field we’re paying off, his shoulders were roughly the width of a barn door. But it was a good thing for a quarterback who played on the school's team, Assassins. Haytham had played for the rival schools team, Templars, in his youth, and had been abrasive when he had heard that Connor had applied to this University instead. 

X X X X 

To his pleasure, Haytham got to see you again the next week, as Connor managed to roll his ankle at practice. ‘Nothing serious, just keep it up and rest it and it will be good as new.’ You had told Connor, who had looked at you with fear in his brown eyes, concerned about his future career. 

He saw you in the hallways sometimes, chatting with the chipper English professor, miss Stevens, and you gave him a smile as you passed, making his heart jump. How was it that this one nurse had him enchanted after such a short time? 

Next time you saw him, the older man came into your office alone to return the ankle brace you had given Connor only a few days prior.  
“Connor sends his thanks. He would have come himself but he has practice and asked me to come instead.” Haytham explained with a smile. He had feigned annoyance when his son had asked him to return it, but inside, he had been waiting for an opportunity to meet you again.  
“Oh, thank you.” The smile you gave him was genuine, and he felt his cheeks warm up like a goddamn schoolboys as you slipped into the back room.  
“Have you had your break yet?” He asked when you returned, and you shook your head as you looked at the clock on the wall, shaking your head.  
“I was about to head to the break room myself, care to join me?” Lie. He never drank his afternoon coffee in the break room, he always drank it in his office. But you were worth a small change in his normal rhythm of the day.  
“O-Oh, of course.” You smiled, and followed him out of the room, locking it behind you. 

“What’s this about you and the new bird I keep hearing about?” Charles has popped up in his classroom before the day ended, a smirk on his face, hands stuffed into the pockets of his tracksuit. The whistle was still hanging from his neck, it was clear that he had just finished teaching.  
“Y/N?” Haytham questioned, not sure if he liked Charles’ choice for words.  
“Yea, if she’s the new nurse. Pretty one.” Haytham rolled his eyes.  
“What of her?” Charles let out a bark of a laugh.  
“There’s been talk that you have been seen with her? Usually you aren’t chummy with anyone?” Charles’ tone was almost mocking and Haytham fought to come up with an answer his old-time friend would not tease him about.  
“I’ve just been showing her around.” He returned his eyes to the paper he had been grading, circling the answer with a red pen.  
“Forgot to carry the one.” He muttered as he moved into the next question, ignoring the haunting smirk of his friend. 

Haytham was walking across the halls to his next class when your name caught his attention in a conversation of a few students.  
“Nurse is wearing the checkered skirt today.” One of them told his friends with a wolfish smirk.  
“The hot one?” A nod was an answer and the three other boys groaned.  
“Man, if she was a student I wouldn’t hesitate to try and get a piece of that.” One of them muttered, getting a shove to the shoulder in return.  
“Why does she have to be a student? I mean, she’s not married and were adults?”  
“Dude, she’s at least ten years older than you!” One of them hissed, earning a shrug. 

“Haytham!” Your voice broke him out of his fury filled haze as you appeared in front of him, wearing a blue and black checkered shirt, slightly shorter than the ones you usually wore.  
“Don’t you usually teach on the other side of the facility?” You quirked a brow and he nodded, tapping his finger on the folder.  
“I have to give this to Freglin,” he explained, alluding to the elder physics teacher.  
“Oh. Isn’t his office next to the printing room?” You asked, a small dusting of color appearing onto your cheeks.  
“Yes?” Haytham quirked a brow, taking note of the papers in your lap.  
“I may have gotten lost in my way to copy these, would you mind if I tagged along with you?” The smile you gave him could have melted the boys he had overheard talking about you into a puddle, and he gave you a shake of his head. His hand made it to the small of your back, guiding you across the room. 

The moment you turned into the deserted hallway, he pulled you into an abandoned office and kissed you with fervor. Your eyes widened, but after the initial shock, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss. Truth to be told, you had fantasized about this moment, but you had never in a million years thought it would actually happen. Professor Kenway was always perfectly put together, not a crease in his black suit, his tie done with a different know every day. Hair combed so not one hair was out of place, he was the perfect change from the other professors that had given up with their clothing long ago. And apparently, he tasted like the peppermint gum he had a tendency to chew. 

He lifted you into the table which gave a squeak under your weight, pushing himself between your legs. His fingers traced up your leg, stopping at the edge of your dress when your hand landed on his.  
“Not here.” No matter how much you wanted him at the moment, you couldn’t.  
“Why? We’re conceding adults, neither of us married.” His lips dropped to your neck, leaving wet kisses there. You closed your eyes at the feeling, but kept his hand from moving up.  
“We can’t, not here.” You pushed him away by his chest, a small frown appearing onto his face.  
“But,” you grasped his jaw and kissed him deeply,  
“If you come to visit my house tonight, we could have dinner, drink wine, watch a movie... Among other things.” You dragged your fingers on his white button-up shirt, the scratch of your nails feeling just so on his chest.

He closed his eyes and with that, you jumped up from the desk and hurried to the printing room. He stormed after you, ready to take you there, in front of the printer, but a voice interrupted him.  
“Kenway! There you are! I need those documents.” Releasing an irritated sigh, he stepped into the older professors room, knowing he wouldn’t be able to leave for long, after which you would be long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty part 2? Maybe.


End file.
